Market adoption of wireless LAN (WLAN) technology has exploded, as users from a wide range of backgrounds and vertical industries have brought this technology into their homes, offices, and increasingly into the public air space. This inflection point has highlighted not only the limitations of earlier-generation systems, but also the changing role that WLAN technology now plays in people's work and lifestyles across the globe. Indeed, WLANs are rapidly changing from convenience networks to business-critical networks. Increasingly users are depending on WLANs to improve the timeliness and productivity of their communications and applications, and in doing so, require greater visibility, security, management, and performance from their network. Various geolocation technologies may provide physical directions to a destination based on a current location. Such directions are typically provided using tools such as global positioning system technology, for example. However, technologies that provide directions are limited in that existing technologies do not address roaming issues such as coverage holes and service disruption and GPS technology has problems operating in indoor environments, because building structures such as walls and ceilings interfere with signals between GPS receivers and satellites.